


Rêves de danse en trente jours

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Béjart, Drabbles, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Le danseur, M/M, le tango des Perrière
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Trente moments de la vie des danseurs du Béjart Ballet Paris, des élèves de l'école Donn-Bayot. En tournée ou à l'hôtel des Perrière, ils parlent d'amour.





	1. Dépendance

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'écriture "Drabbles à gogo" de la Ficothèque Ardente pour son sixième anniversaire. Écriture d'un drabble de 300 mots sur un thème différent communiqué chaque soir.

Vendredi 19 mai : fil conducteur de ce premier texte : [Les maudits mots d'amour](https://youtu.be/DpkSXoOt6N0) (Opéra Rock : Le rouge et le noir)

 

 

 

Lucas a peur des mots. Des mots d'amour encore plus. Des mots qui trahissent. Des mots qu'on oublie. Des mots qui lient. Il range pourtant précieusement ceux qu'il reçoit. Ceux de Rémi. Ceux de Sacha. Son âme s'en délecte. S'en nourrit.  
Il les rend à sa façon. Il les crie tant et plus entre les bras de Rémi, son mari. Il les danse pour Sacha, sa muse. En réalité, sa vie est bâtie sur ces maudits mots d'amour.  
—  Mon tout beau  ? s'inquiète son époux.  
Il se frotte contre le corps nu et chaud de Rémi, se blottit dans sa moiteur avec un soupir de plaisir, caresse la courbe de son dos, la rondeur de ses fesses. L'étreinte se referme sur lui. Il devine le sourire moqueur de sa moitié et mord son épaule en représailles.  
—  Insatiable, chuchote Rémi tout contre son oreille dont il lèche le lobe ce qui le fait frémir.  
Son ton est tendre, sa voix basse et sensuelle. Ses mains qui connaissent par cœur ses faiblesses effleurent à peine son corps qui s'embrase. Depuis quatre ans, c'est ainsi. Chaque soir, chaque nuit, Rémi le séduit à nouveau. Quelle que soit son humeur, il arrive à ses fins. Qu'il en ait envie ou pas, il l'emmène en son monde de volupté. Et Lucas en redemande encore et encore comme un toxico en manque de crac. Il est accroc à son mari.  
—  Où es-tu, mon chéri  ?  
—  Je dressais un triste bilan de ma vie. Je suis foutu. Je suis drogué au Rémi, déclame-t-il avec des accents de tragédienne grecque.  
Rémi fait entendre ce léger rire rauque qu'il a quand le désir le prend, ce rire qui chamboule toujours autant Lucas.  
—  Bêta.  
—  Je t'aime.


	2. Anniversaire à Venise

Le défi du 20 mai est représenté par une photo :

 

 

Ce week-end à Venise, ils l'ont bien mérité. La caravane des saltimbanques fous a pris le chemin de Paris hier matin ; eux celui de la lagune vénitienne et d'un petit hôtel romantique. Falila se consacre à son art avec bonheur. La danse est son univers. La mettre en valeur est le sien. Sylvain adore son métier, ces cinglés de danseurs, son boss inconscient des tours de force qu'il demande parfois. Lucas lui a fait confiance quand il n'était rien. Il a appris à son contact à se dépasser ; il n'y a pas de défi qu'il ne relève. En son genre, il estime être un artiste.

Ils ont la chance, sa compagne et lui, de travailler dans le même monde, de partager des réussites communes sans pour autant se côtoyer perpétuellement. Elle sur scène, lui à sa console de sons et lumière. Il y a deux ans qu'ils vivent ensemble. Un anniversaire qu'ils tenaient à fêter loin du Béjart Ballet Paris.

— Le pont des soupirs, les renseigne le gondolier alors qu'ils approchent un pont fermé qui surplombe un canal tout en reliant deux anciens bâtiments superbes .

Il entreprend de conter, avec un accent italien à couper au couteau, l'histoire de ces condamnés qui passant du palais des Doges à la prison des Plombs disaient adieu à jamais à la Sérénissime.

Falila lui adresse une mimique désespérée. Elle est si jolie sa femme. Un sourire à damner un saint et des courbes délicieuses dessinées pour ses mains.

— Sylvain, se fâche-t-elle en le voyant l'envisager avec envie.

Ils vont aller dîner au Caffè de Lélé. Lui imagine déjà l'après. L'hôtel. La chambre. Le lit. Son corps. L'inévitable se produit. Comme il peut, il se tortille, essaye de cacher par sa position son érection trop évidente.

Falila éclate d'un rire moqueur. Sa vengeance sera terrible.

 

 


	3. La décision de Victor

Le défi du 21 mai est représenté par une photo :

 

 

Immobile sur son rocher, tourné vers la méditerranéenne, Joaquin cherche la paix. Il en a besoin. Demain, les danseurs du ballet de Nice prendront la direction de Paris pour préparer "Les quatre fils Aymon". Il va se retrouver face à Matte. Et Sacha.  
Depuis quatre mois, il est avec Victor. Ils s'entendent à merveille. Dans la vie. Au lit. Sur scène. Les débuts ont été difficiles. La jalousie des uns, l'inimitié ou l'indifférence des autres ont provoqué de nombreux malentendus, de mémorables disputes. Au fil des semaines, ils ont appris à se connaître ; au fil des mois, à s'apprécier.  
Tant de rumeurs ont averti son chéri qu'il était à Nice suite à un désespoir d'amour que Victor en est arrivé à redouter ce déplacement. Lui aussi. Que ressent-il encore envers Matte ? L'a-t-il seulement aimé  ? Son image est une aquarelle délavée. Contrairement à Sacha, son ami, qu'il a trahi.  
—  Joaquin ?  
—  Réveillé ? s'enquiert-il tendrement en attirant Victor à ses côtés. Assieds-toi.  
—  Ton téléphone a sonné, fait-il en le lui tendant.  
—  Mehdi. Il nous propose de loger chez eux la durée du séjour à Paris.  
—  Nous  ?  
—  Tu es mon petit-ami.  
—  Mais pas ton compagnon.  
—  Vic, je veux rentrer à Paris la saison prochaine.  
Lui contant combien il craignait cette décision, les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'emplissent de larmes avant qu'il ait la possibilité de terminer. Ses lèvres cueillent l'eau salée sur son visage qu'il tient dans la coupe de ses mains.  
—  Arrête. Écoute-moi. J'ai envoyé tes vidéos à Lucas. Il est d'accord de t'engager si tu désires me suivre. Avec lui, tu auras ta chance.  
Vic semble hésitant. Joaquin réalise soudain que rien n'est plus important que son assentiment.  
—  Vic, le presse-t-il. Je ne partirai qu'avec toi.  
—  Oui, souffle enfin ce dernier. Oui.

 

 

 

 


	4. Le chocolatier et le fantôme

 

 

 

Matte sort. Seul. Chaque samedi, il accompagne Lucas et Rémi , s'incrustant dans leur entourage afin de côtoyer Sacha qui en fait la grimace.

L'amour inconditionnel de son compagnon pour Lucas le blessait un peu plus chaque jour. Matte voyait leur complicité de tous les instants et croyait être le seul à aimer. Le chagrin de Sacha devant sa trahison lui a prouvé le contraire. Le fait qu'il repousse toute nouvelle liaison depuis un an aussi. Avec son attitude immature, il n'a réussi qu'à devenir méprisable à ses yeux, à le perdre et à le pousser plus encore vers Lucas. Était-ce là la mesure de son propre amour  ?

Bref, il a besoin régulièrement de trouver un semblant de cette chaleur qui lui manque tant.

Sa proie, ce soir, est belle. Matte la dévisage avec insolence. Ce club gay situé à Versailles organise des soirées à thème. La nuit est consacrée au septième art. Devant lui le fantôme de l'opéra l'envisage enfin. Audacieux, Matte tourne sur lui-même pour se faire admirer. L'autre rit. Le masque blanc qu'il porte dissimule peu de beaux traits jeunes et attirants. Il a de la prestance. Il s'est approché et lui offre la rose qu'il tenait. L'accepter inclut sans l'ombre d'un doute un tour entre ses draps.

—  Erik, fantôme de mon état, se présente-t-il alors que, machinalement, Matte tend la main vers la fleur.

—  Willy Wonka, répond-il en ôtant son haut de forme. Que diriez-vous, cher ami, de découvrir ma chocolaterie  ?

L'aube baigne d'une lueur blafarde la chambre d'hôtel où ils se sont aimés. Aimés  ? Sans un mot, Matte rassemble ses vêtements. L'autre l'observe. Il lit en son regard une expression lasse qui l'émeut. Il saisit son téléphone, encode son numéro, le pose sur le lit en lui adressant un clin d’œil. La balle est dans son camp.

 

 


	5. La paire de cons

Défi du 23 mai :

 

 

 

Les derniers élèves de Lausanne à avoir pris le chemin de l'école Donn-Bayot et à être resté ensuite au Béjart Ballet Paris forment un groupe soudé. Et à l'intérieur de ce groupe, il y a Étienne et Kevin. Pas un couple, non. Juste Étienne et Kevin. Étienne n'est pas gay. Pour preuve toutes ces filles qu'il emballait. Avant. Avant quoi  ?  
Car le séducteur est devenu sage. Il a suffi de voir la lueur de chagrin dans les prunelles de son ami chaque fois qu'il avait une nouvelle petite-amie pendue à ses basques pour arrêter ses fredaines qui n'apportaient qu'un plaisir bien éphémère. Il sait. Il lui a fallu longtemps afin d'admettre ce qui crevait les yeux. Kevin est unique pour lui. En collocation depuis deux ans, ils s'entendent parfaitement, pourtant Étienne n'a jamais franchi le pas qui va de l'ami à l'amant.  
Ça ne peut plus durer. Ils arrivent au point de non retour. Le désir le taraude. Le mal-être de Kevin encore plus. Il danse, il rit mais Étienne le sait, il n’est pas heureux. Les non-dits les submergent, lentement ils coulent. Il ne veut pas se perdre.  
—  Tu as terminé ?  
Il a posé une main qu'il pense amicale sur son épaule, lui ne sent que la peau chaude de l'Anglais sous sa paume. Il frémit. Kevin acquiesce avec un sourire crispé.  
—  Regarde-moi, intime Étienne.  
—  ...  
—  T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es beau ?  
Du bout des doigts, il caresse le fin visage de son vis-à-vis où s'inscrit peu à peu un espoir fou qui fait mal.  
—  Kevin, murmure Étienne, je suis un con. Et toi un imbécile d'accepter ça.  
—  J'attendais que tu sois prêt, répond-il en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.  
—  Je suis un con qui t'aime, précise Étienne.  
—  Je sais.  
Contre lui son cœur chante.


	6. Cohabitation compromise

 

Défi du 24 mai

 

 

Sara hésite. Zoé, sa colocataire, est mignonne et a un faible pour elle. Les filles gays sont peu nombreuses dans la compagnie, une bien vile raison de répondre à ses avances. Assise contre elle, une main sur sa cuisse, sa bouche tendue Zoé attend. Sara n'a nul attachement envers elle. Parfois, elle l'agace. Son manque de maturité est navrant. Si elle sort avec elle et qu'elles ne s'entendent pas, que deviendra leur cohabitation  ?  
—  Zoé, souffle-t-elle. C'est une mauvaise idée.  
—  Tu me désires, murmure la Française.  
—  Oui. Quand tu te promènes nue dans notre studio, crois-tu que je puisse occulter ton corps  ? Penses-tu cela anormal  ? Nous vivons ensemble depuis plus d'un an et je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi, avoue Sara. Même pas de l'amitié. Désolée.  
Le regard bleu est traversé d'un éclair de souffrance. C'est vrai, elle l'a rejetée sans délicatesse.  
—  Qui te parle de sentiments  ? lâche-t-elle fièrement. Le plaisir est suffisant.  
—  Pas pour moi.  
Les doigts que la jeune fille a posés sur elle remontent sournoisement vers son pubis. Ses lèvres comblent la distance entre leurs visages. Elles sont douces. Zoé passe sa langue sur les siennes, cherchant une ouverture qu'elle ne lui accorde pas.  
—  Non, c'est non, ma grande, dit-elle amusée. Ôte ta main de là.  
—  ...  
—  N'insiste pas Zoé. Tu es pathétique, là.  
—  Toi pas peut-être  ? Pourquoi refuser ce qui t'est offert sans contrepartie.  
—  Parce que je te connais. Pas un jour ne se déroulera sans que tu me rappelles ce qui est arrivé entre nous. Pas un jour sans que tu ne me fasses un chantage affectif. Très peu pour moi.  
Elle se lève du divan où elles étaient installées, saisit son parka et s'enfuit en claquant la porte. Tout compte fait, leur vie en communauté est vachement compromise.

 

 

 


	7. L'enfant de Rocinha

Défi du 25 mai :

deux icônes du site : signifiant drame et signifiant fautes d'orthographe

 

La lettre tremble entre les doigts de Breno. Missive de misère, de souffrance. Bourrée de fautes d'orthographe, ponctuée d'auréoles de larmes, elle le ramène à Rocinha, chancre dans la belle Rio de Janeiro, gangrené par le trafic de drogue, par les rivalités des gangs. Juan est seul là-bas. Tia Nea est morte. Mère de substitution, elle l'a tant aidé. S'il est ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle. Pour l'empêcher de tourner mal, elle l'a mené à Tio Lino, un ancien maître-nageur de Copacabana qui s'occupe des jeunes de la Rocinha. A Mundo da Arte, il a découvert la danse, la capoeira. Lui trouvant des dispositions, Tio Lino l'a inscrit à un examen d'admission à l'école Lyceum. Il a été reçu avec une bourse.

  
A commencé une étrange tranche de sa vie entre favela et école de danse que fréquentaient les adolescents nantis. Envié dans la première parce que favorisé, méprisé dans la seconde, le gosse des bidonvilles n'avait sa place nulle part. Il subissait sans férir les vexations, les humiliations. Lorsqu'ils ont compris ses préférences sexuelles, son départ s'est avéré nécessaire. Il a vu une émission sur l'école de danse parisienne Donn-Bayot, une interview du fondateur de la compagnie Lucas Bayot. Y aller est devenu son obsession. Son Eldorado. De boulots ponctuels en petits trafics, il a fallu plus d'un an pour rassembler le prix du vol qui équivaut à deux mois de salaire d'un employé brésilien. Il est parti avec un aller simple en poche et l'adresse d'un contact. S'il était accepté, il devrait se débrouiller jusqu'à la rentrée. Il a connu les squats, la débrouille malgré la barrière de la langue et sans repère, dans ce milieu inconnu. Le cauchemar.

  
Il replie la feuille de cahier quadrillée, y pose les lèvres. «  Je t'attends, petit frère. On y arrivera.  » Il doit voir Lucas pour le billet d'avion.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Quelques photos de Rocinha :

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Le secret de Driss

**Thème du 26 mai :**

**Le coup de foudre**

 

 

Driss regarde danser son petit-ami. Ou plutôt, il l'admire. Lucas a raison, il est exceptionnel. Si son caractère pouvait être aussi agréable, il serait l'homme parfait. Ce n'est pas le cas et c’est très bien ainsi. Il ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. On dit de lui qu'il est manipulateur, Driss fait simplement ce qu'il faut pour garder son chéri qui a la réputation d'être un tantinet capricieux et versatile.

Son esprit s'égare vers leur rencontre. Ce n'est pas Gabriel qui l'a captivé en premier, mais Amaury qui l'accompagnait. Le jeune Belge a un corps superbe, un beau visage et un charisme qu'il ignore ce qui le rend plus attirant encore. C'est manifestement l'opinion d'Erwan qui l'observe en ce moment, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il a ensuite porté les yeux sur celui qu'il pensait être son petit-copain et il est resté prisonnier de ses prunelles limpides. Plus bleues que la Méditerranée à Cabo Negro. Provocant, sûr de lui, Gaby lui a lancé une œillade qui l'a fait sourire intérieurement. Il s'est détourné. Il n'est pas la proie. Pourtant, déjà, il était pris dans ses filets.

Les garçons lui ont fait découvrir les Perrière. Gabriel avec exaltation, Amaury en le tempérant de sa gentillesse habituelle. Il n'a attendu que trois jours avant de discuter avec Amaury de Gabriel, cinq avant d'embrasser ce dernier quand il l'a su libre. Gabriel l'obsédait. Il est parti faire les vendanges avec le boss, le laissant là. Bien qu'il n'y ait eu entre eux que quelques baisers, il s'est senti lié. En son absence, il a tourné en rond. Chose qu'il ne lui dira jamais. À son retour, il ne voulait que lui entre ses bras. Entre ses draps. Ils sont d'un naturel passionné tous les deux, ils n'ont patienté que peu de temps avant d'être amants. Oui. Il l'aime mais chut... Silence.


	9. La petite princesse

Défi du 27 mai :

 

 

Mustapha examine la brassée de fleurs écarlates que présente le vendeur. Elles sont belles mais trop ouvertes. A la maternité, il fait si chaud. Elles seront fanées très vite. Et pour une jeune mère, les blanches ne sont-elles pas mieux appropriées ? Immaculés, les lys royaux là-bas au fond semblent tout indiqués. Avec quelques roses roses, ils feront un bouquet idéal pour ses deux femmes. Elle est si mignonne, sa minuscule Sarah.

  
Pendant que le fleuriste emballe son achat, il revit le moment le plus fort de sa vie  : l'instant où il a tenu contre lui sa fille sous le regard aimant de son épouse, ô combien fatiguée. Un premier accouchement à trente trois ans n'est pas aisé, pourtant Amélie avait l'air tellement épanouie.

  
Il ne peut décrire ce qu'il a ressenti en tenant, avec moult précautions bien sûr, cet être dénué de défenses. Il s'est senti roi-chevalier. Lui, l'ouvrier marocain. Roi, sur le sol de France. Père d'une princesse.

  
Elle a au bout des doigts de cette main miniature qui tient son index, avec une force insoupçonnée, de petits ongles nacrés parfaitement formés. Elle a sur les lèvres une moue qui lui est propre. Ni maman, ni papa. Mais Sarah. Des yeux foncés qui voient à peine le monde qui l'entoure. Il pourrait contempler sa poupée des jours entiers. Il y retourne d'ailleurs.

  
Dans trois heures à peine, les visiteurs vont se presser. Comme chaque après-midi, son beau-frère et son mari, Zineb, la marraine, Sacha le parrain. S'il est content pour Amélie, heureuse de voir que ses employés et les danseurs ne l'oublient pas, lui préfère le calme où il a ses amours tout à lui. Il les serrent dans ses bras. Les embrasse. Leur révèle ses sentiments. Évoque des projets lointains. Il est comblé, le mosaïste de Meknès et il veut que ça dure. Inch'Allah.

 

 


	10. L'odeur sui generis

Défi du 28 mai :

"Où doit-on parfumer ?", me demandait une jeune femme.  
"Là où vous voulez être embrassée.", lui ai-je répondu.  
Attribué à Coco Chanel.

 

 

 

Benoît a toujours été sensible aux odeurs. Chacun de ses ex – ceux qui ont eu une importance en sa vie – avait une odeur qui est restée gravée en sa mémoire. Odeur sui generis, odeur de parfum, odeur d'amour. Parfois de haine. Il y a des fétichismes des mains, des pieds, des seins, de l'uniforme, de la lingerie... Y en a-t-il un des parfums  ?

  
Le visage dans le cou de Jan, Benoît frotte doucement son nez sur sa peau. Depuis leur rencontre, il y a neuf ans, son compagnon porte le même parfum boisé-épicé d'une célèbre marque française dont le nom a une consonance italienne. Jan le vaporise quotidiennement aux mêmes points : le cou, les poignets, la pliure des genoux. Des points privilégiés. Dans l'amour, Benoît les respire avec avidité.  
Lorsque son homme était encore à l'hôpital après l'accident et lui déjà sorti, le flacon ébène posé dans la salle de bain de leur appartement lausannois semblait orphelin. Benoît dormait avec le pull préféré de Jan imprégné de son odeur serré entre ses bras. Puis, ça n'a plus été le cas et il a vaporisé un peu d'eau de toilette dessus. Non, rien n'était pareil. Le parfum n'était pas tout. Il manquait l'essentiel. Quelqu'un pour le faire vivre. Il a pris l'atomiseur et l'a apporté à son amant.

  
Il effleure le corps si familier. Jan grogne, s'étend, repoussant le drap qui dévoile sa nudité. Benoît se mord les lèvres et l'attire contre lui. Il saisit ses poignets et, sensuellement, les yeux fermés, il en mordille l'intérieur, cet endroit où l'épiderme fin laisse voir les vaisseaux sanguins. Cet endroit où bat la vie. Tout en palpant ses fesses, Jan dégage l'accès à son cou en penchant la tête en arrière. Pubis soudés, ils se réveillent avec force caresses. Que serait-il devenu sans son amour ?


	11. Les figues aphrodisiaques

Défi du 29 mai, cette photo :

 

 

Après l'Espagne où ils se sont produits à Madrid, Grenade, Séville, Ils sont arrivés à Lisbonne hier soir. C'est le plus long déplacement de la saison, ils ont quitté Paris il y a deux semaines et n'y rentreront que dans une. Selon les conditions faites au Béjart Ballet Paris par les hôtels, ils fréquentent tant des deux étoiles que des quatre. Parfois c'est chouette, parfois beaucoup moins. Le VIP Executive Santa Iria Hotel est un hôtel quatre étoiles où ils sont particulièrement bien  : chambre confortable, luxueuse même, piscine extérieure, petit-déjeuner au lit.

Installés sur des lits de plage autour de la piscine, Alexeï et Sean comptent profiter des jours de relâche mérités en ne faisant rien. Ou très peu. Alexeï couve du regard Sean qui déguste des figues fraîches pour lesquelles il s'est découvert un amour immodéré. Le boxer de bain turquoise ne cache pas grand chose de son corps harmonieux.  Les formes ne sont plus celles de l'adolescent dont il est tombé amoureux. Son compagnon a vingt et un ans. Sa silhouette forgée par la danse, mince et souple, est infiniment plaisante. Les fesses fermes semblent toujours appeler ses mains. Malgré le séjour espagnol, sa peau reste d'albâtre. Il saisit son verre et, dans le mouvement, ses cheveux auburn retombent devant son visage, il les repousse d'un geste machinal et pourtant sensuel. Il avale son porto avec un air de chat gourmand qui l'émeut. Sa bouche doit être sucrée à savourer. A-t-il senti son observation  ? Sean tourne la tête vers lui, l'envisage et sourit.  
—  Tu t'ennuies, chéri  ? Prends ton verre et remontons dans notre chambre faire une courte sieste avant d'aller dîner avec les autres.  
—  Une sieste  ? s'indigne Alexeï.  
Les yeux moqueurs de Sean se focalisent sur un endroit de son anatomie trop conséquent que dissimule mal son maillot.  
—  D'accord, dit-il vaincu.

 

 


	12. Le souhait de Loïs

Défi du 30 mai, cette photo :

 

 

 

Sous l’œil impavide du brocanteur, Samuel tend la main vers la lampe d'Aladin qui rutile sur l'étal, coincée entre une paire de sabots, un vieux moulin à café et une mappemonde obsolète.  
—  Que désirerais-tu si je faisais apparaître le génie  ? Gloire, richesse  ?  
—  Rien. Je ne désire rien.  
—  ...  
—  Pour le moment du moins, rectifie Loïs après avoir réfléchi un instant. J'ai tout.  
—  ...  
—  Toi d'abord. Un boulot qui est une passion tellement puissante qu'elle me fait oublier tous les petits à côtés moins plaisants.  
—  Comme  ?  
—  Les longs voyages en car, les décalages horaires, les hôtels pas très fidèles à leur site web, la tourista qui frappe sans discernement le jour précédent une représentation importante, énumère-t-il.  
—  Tu as dis "pour le moment", et dans l'avenir  ? Que veux-tu  ?  
Il voit son Loïs indécis, déjà Samuel s'inquiète. Leur différence d'âge est sa hantise.  
—  Que puis-je t'apporter  ? chuchote-t-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille, ignorant le regard du commerçant qui les suit lui et sa lampe.  
—  Un enfant.  
Sa stupéfaction est totale. Il ne sait quoi répondre à ce souhait étonnant. Certainement déçu de son peu d'enthousiasme, Loïs se détourne et s'apprête à le planter là.  
—  Attends  ! C'est si soudain, murmure-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, mais je ne dis pas non. Loin de là. Je la prends, lance-t-il au vendeur, trop troublé pour s'enquérir du prix.

  
Étendu sur la plage désertée, blotti entre les bras de Samuel, Loïs patiente.  
—  Ta carrière, objecte enfin le premier, hésitant.  
—  Je n'ai pas dit immédiatement. Viendra le temps de nous poser, on pourra faire une demande d'adoption. Que comptes-tu faire de ça, répondit-il en désignant la lampe.  
—  Te rappeler ton souhait si un jour tu l'oublies, fait-il gravement.  
Loïs sourit et se serre contre lui.

 

 


	13. Le bel emmerdeur

Le défi du 31 mai était cette photo :

 

 

Irrésistiblement, son attention est monopolisée par le jeune serveur. Vêtu d'un short en jean, d'une chemise dont les pans, noués sous sa poitrine, laissent une large bande de peau nue, il a un corps à damné un saint, un visage d'ange et un look improbable en restauration même à Nice. Surtout à Nice. Il fait son boulot avec diligence et un je ne sais quoi de provocant. Malgré le crayon qu'il a en bouche, ce qui n'est pas pratique, avouons-le, il esquisse un sourire moqueur en voyant l'intérêt dont il est l'objet. Manifestement, il ne se prend pas au sérieux.

Quel canon  !

  
Il pose les consommations à la table voisine avant de se tourner vers eux.  
—  Je vous sers  ?  
—  Tout  ! plaisante Sacha qui envisage le garçon d'un regard appuyé qui ferait rougir un satyre. Ton prénom d'abord.  
—  Antoine.   
—  Un contrat dans un bar lounge réputé à Paris, ça te plairait  ? propose-t-il à son tour alors que Sacha éclate de rire.  
—  Avec Lucas comme boss  ? Ça me plairait vachement, riposte le garçon du tac au tac. Quand on parle du loup...  
Rémi adresse une mimique intriguée voire inquiète à Sacha.  Le bel Antoine, sans gêne se pend au cou de son mari, le bisouille, toujours avec le sourire.

Quel impudent  !

  
—  Tu tombes à pic, chéri, lance-t-il. Je notais la commande.  
—  Un vin blanc, Toine.  Prends un verre pour toi.  
Il lui fait un clin d’œil et repart vers le comptoir en balançant les hanches.

  Quel inconscient  !

  
—  Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance du jeune frère de Victor, le compagnon de Joaquin. Un fameux numéro.  
Déjà, Antoine revient avec son plateau.  
—  Voilà.  Terminée la drague  ? soupire-t-il. Dommage.  
Aïe. Lucas lui envoie un coup d’œil furibond, Rémi est dans ses petits souliers. 

Quel emmerdeur  !

 

 


	14. L'amoureux en colère

Défi du 1er juin, cette phrase :

« Il/elle poussa un soupir en contemplant la photo placée en fond d'écran. Qu'ils étaient bien là-bas. Demain, la rentrée. Déjà. D'un doigt furtif, il/elle caressa les lèvres du visage immobile qui semblait le(a) narguer. Il/elle avait encore son goût sur les siennes. Pensait-il à elle/lui ? »

 

" _Nous étions si bien là-bas sur la plage, seuls parmi tant d'autres, murmure-t-elle en caressant l'image du jeune bellâtre sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Demain, déjà la rentrée. Tu es maintenant si loin de moi. Pourtant j'ai encore à la bouche le goût de tes baisers sucrés. Penses-tu à moi, mon amour  ?_ "

  
—  Et puis quoi, grommelle Sven en contemplant le visage de la jeune fille qui débite ces fadaises d'un air niais. Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, pauvre gourde, il y a longtemps qu'il en baise de plus belles.  
C'est lui qui est idiot de prêter à l'actrice du soap-opera les sentiments de son personnage. Sven est en colère. Contre lui-même avant tout. Qu'avait-il besoin de tomber amoureux d'un comédien  ? Lui qui ne s'attache jamais, il a bien choisi. Depuis quatre mois, ils ne font que se croiser entre deux séjours à l'étranger pour leurs tournées respectives. Ils s'accordent parfaitement. Forcément, ils n'ont pas le temps de se disputer, juste de se sauter dessus comme des lapins.

  
Il jette un coup d’œil furibond à son smartphone trop silencieux à son goût. Il devait arriver à Monaco à dix-sept heures, il en est vingt et une. En lui se mélangent inquiétude et rage. Où est-il  ? Enfin, l'appareil fait entendre sa sonnerie ou plutôt sa tirade que Brian – Philippe ne faisait pas assez américain – déclame en boucle. C'est lui.  
—  Tu es où  ! attaque-t-il en force. À l'hosto ! Tu as eu un accident  ?  
—  ...  
—  Une intoxication alimentaire  ?  
—  ...  
—  Je suis désolé pour toi, chéri.  
—  ...  
—  Oui, j'étais inquiet, reconnaît-il.  
—  ...  
—  Mais non, je n'ai pas imaginé les pires saloperies.  
—  ...  
—  Va te reposer. Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
—  ...  
—  D'accord, je t'appelle dès que j'atterris à Copenhague, soupire-t-il.

 

 


	15. Le tatouage

Défi du 2 juin - obligation d'employer minimum quatre des mots suivants :  
_bleu (couleur ou hématome)_  
 _serpent_  
 _échéance_  
 _maroilles_  
 _sirène_  
 _collant_

 

Le serpent noir sur la peau brunie semble avoir des écailles bleues. Il glisse sur la hanche mince d'Antoine et descend vers le pubis. Il le suit du bout des doigts, du bout de la langue jusqu'à la base de la virilité que le reptile saisit dans sa gueule ouverte. Le jeune Niçois halète doucement. Pour leur première fois, il veut être doux, empressé et non pressé, mais il a une telle faim de ce corps qu'il découvre. Antoine est trop provocant pour son bien. Il ne compte plus les érections qu'il lui doit. Rien que sa démarche est une invitation au viol. Et ses mouvements sensuels. Il ferme les paupières.  
Il prend le gland en bouche, caresse les fesses arrondies. Ses doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux.  
—  Non, non. Pas comme ça  ! geint-il.  
—  Ce n'est que le début, répond-il. Après, tu auras tout ce que tu veux. Même mon cul.  
Toine arque tout son corps vers lui. Il aime ses gémissements et ses cris lors de la délivrance. La nuit commence.

Son amant essuie son ventre collant de sperme, se blottit entre ses bras. Il ronronne tel un chaton. Il referme son étreinte sur lui.  
—  Pourquoi un serpent  ?  
—  Les sirènes étaient plus chères, raille-t-il.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
—  Cela a dû être douloureux, constate-t-il.  
—  Moins que de supporter l'haleine de chacal du tatoueur que je recevais en pleine figure chaque fois qu'il soufflait. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait bouffé. Un camembert trop fait, un maroilles  ? Va savoir. Une vraie pénitence.  
—  Tu arrives à être sérieux ? se moque-t-il avec tendresse.  
—  Je l'ai fait en deux séances, avoue-t-il. Plus l'échéance de la seconde approchait, plus j'avais envie d'abandonner. Tu imagines, un crotale sans tête  ? Alors j'y suis allé. Il avait mangé un plat à l'ail, soupire-t-il.


	16. La fin justifie les moyens

Défi du 3 juin, cette photo :

 

 

 

Lucas lève les yeux au ciel. Un attroupement s'est créé autour des photographes de presse qui mitraillent le couple. Benedict Cumberbatch et Lara Pulver assistant à l'un des ballets de Lucas Bayot, c'est un événement. Il y a plus de monde que lorsque Johnny Depp venu avec sa fille Lily-Rose. L'acteur l'aperçoit et vient s'avance vers lui. La main de l'anglais sur son épaule, Lucas pense d'abord qu'il est un peu trop souvent à la une des magazines ces temps-ci, puis que certaines fans se damneraient pour occuper sa place aux côtés de leur idole. Les flashs crépitent.

Le foyer de la salle Jorge Donn parait bien exigu pour caser tous les gens qui s'y pressent. Non pour la danse mais pour les beaux yeux d'une star. Il soupire intérieurement, cherche du regard son mari à qui il sourit. Pas question qu'il reste en retrait. Il lui fait signe d'approcher, ainsi qu'à Sacha. Ils posent pour des photos à cinq. Le chorégraphe discute ensuite du spectacle avec le couple, puis s'excuse et circule parmi les spectateurs faisant à contrecœur le public relation.

— Enfin, s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouve derrière le comptoir du Motus.

La cuisine est fermée, ils travaillent ensemble au bar. Malgré l'affluence, son mari a décidé ce soir de le rendre chèvre. Rémi l'effleure, caresse ses fesses, sa taille, son entrejambe à l'occasion. Tout ce qui n'est pas visible de l'autre côté du zinc. Lucas n'ose pas songer aux photos que prennent les blogueurs. Que va trahir son expression ?

— Chéri. Je vais avoir l'air d'un satyre sur les clichés, souffle-t-il.

— J'aime quand tu as envie de moi, répond-il en posant carrément la main sur sa virilité.

— Arrête, Rémi. Pas maintenant. Cette nuit tu pourras explorer ton tiroir à sex-toys. Promis.

Rémi lui adresse un sourire narquois. La fin justifie les moyens.

 

 

 

 


	17. La rencontre

Défi du 4 juin, cette photo...

 

 

 

Rêveusement, Danilo fixe les nuages. Il revit les derniers mois de sa vie. Danseur et chorégraphe, il a déjà fait plusieurs compagnies. Quitter Madrid pour Londres et la DV8 Physical Theatre a été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mal en sa vie privée, mal en sa vie professionnelle, il n'a pas réussi à y trouver sa place. Deux ans perdus.

Parfois une banale rencontre change tout. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Avignon, comme une bouffée de plaisir, il a retrouvé le soleil. Brésilien, il aime la chaleur, le vent du sud. Dans la Cour d'honneur du palais des papes, une troupe répétait un spectacle surprenant. Entre théâtre et ballet. Une musique moyenâgeuse, des rôles déclamés et une danse d'une pureté de mouvements étonnante. La compagnie du Béjart Ballet Paris. Elle fait beaucoup parler d'elle. Lucas Bayot et Patrick Dupond, secondés par des répétiteurs, dirigeaient la générale du ballet Les quatre fils Aymon qui serait donné pour la première fois en ouverture du festival.

Le lendemain, il a revu Bayot accompagné de Sacha Ménier à la FabricA avec leurs élèves mettant au point le ballet The Games of Life.  Un garçon blond évoluait dans une cage virtuelle créée à la console par le jeune ingénieur Latour. Il a aimé ce qu'il voyait. Il est resté.  
Eux avait un spectacle de danse contemporaine très physique. Plus physique qu'artistique. Où il n'avait qu'un emploi illusoire. Lloyd avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'attendait que l'occasion de partir. Le temps libre ne lui manquait pas.

A force de roder dans leur entourage, il a lié connaissance avec Victoire. Ils ont sympathisé et même plus. Le métis l'a présenté à Lucas.  
La saison finie, il a liquidé son appartement londonnien, vendu son mobilier et, ce matin, sans idée de retour, il a pris l'avion pour Paris où il rejoint sa nouvelle compagnie. Et son petit-ami.

 

 


	18. L'alpha et l'oméga

Défi du 5 juin : deux icônes des fiches du site

: omégaverse

: transformation animale

 

 

—  Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi  ? souffle Gabriel.  
—  Bien que nous n'ayons pas vu les premiers épisodes, cela ne paraît pas très compliqué, c'est un univers de loups avec une hiérarchie de loups, explique Driss d'un ton agacé en revenant à la série.  
—  Ce sont des lycanthropes.  
—  Des hommes-loups si tu préfères, s'impatiente Driss, mais avec une hiérarchie de meute. Tu sais  : alpha, oméga, bêta, gamma...  
—  Je sais surtout que tu as un magnifique alpha plein de feu à tes côtés et que tu te contentes de mâles de pacotille sur un petit écran, plaisante Gaby.  
—  Alpha  ? Et moi je suis quoi  ? Ta femelle  ?  
—  Mon oméga. Fait pour moi. Je sens que tu as tes chaleurs, se moque-t-il en le reniflant. Je ne peux qu'être follement attiré par toi. Ton odeur, ton corps m'appellent, continue Gaby en faisant courir ses mains sur la peau mate du jeune Marocain. Je ne retrouverai mon état normal qu'en te possédant, fait-il en l'étendant sur le canapé. S'il le faut, je t'attacherai aux montants du lit. Déshabille-toi, intime-t-il.

  
Driss éclate de rire. Il a un fou pour petit-ami. Oméga  ! Et puis quoi  ? Il va lui montrer qui est l'alpha des deux. D'un geste sec, il lui arrache son tee-shirt tandis que Gaby se débat pour lui rendre la pareille. Commence une lutte agréable et passionnée pour la domination toute symbolique de l'autre, les noms tendres et les mots crus rythment leur joute. Le plaisir les emporte rapidement loin du monde omégaversien.

  
—  Alors  ? Alpha  ? Oméga  ? interroge Driss alors que bien plus tard son petit-ami, repu de jouissance, repose nu contre lui.  
—  Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, grogne Gaby dont le torse exhibe des traces de morsure.  
—  C'est ma façon lupine de t'aimer. 

 

 


	19. Une photo compromettante

Défi du 6 juin, une photo...

 

 

 

Il caresse la joue tuméfiée de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il met dans ce baiser toute sa tendresse, faisant taire sa colère envers ceux qui l'ont agressé. Ce n'est pas de haine dont a besoin Karol en ce moment, c'est d'amour.  
—  Ils vont retrouver la voiture, tu crois  ?  
—  Avec le traceur GPS, c'est déjà fait, chéri. Et ce n'est que de la tôle.  
—  Je n'ai rien. Quelques contusions, quelques hématomes, le rassure-t-il. Rien de cassé. Pas de traumatisme. Le médecin l'a dit. Tu l'as entendu.  
—  Je sais, mais tu es choqué. Pense un peu à toi.  
—  J'ai eu peur, avoue-t-il avec une grimace avant de cacher son visage dans son cou.  
—  Karol, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est normal d'avoir peur quand trois voyous t'attaquent à l'arme blanche. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.  
—  ...  
—  Tu veux te coucher  ?  
—  Non. Je viens de vivre trois heures allongé dans un box aux urgences. On n'a pas dîné,  j'ai faim.  
—  On commande  ? Chinois  ? Pizza  ?

  
Dès qu'ils ont terminé de manger, Karol s'assoupit entre ses bras, devant la télévision. Et John passe en mode rancœur. Son chéri est un homme bon et timide. Il n'y a que dans la danse ou avec lui qu'il révèle sa nature riche et passionnée. Alors pourquoi  ? Il effleure du bout des doigts son arcade sourcilière ouverte, les divers coups qui le défigurent. Violence gratuite. Ils avaient la voiture, pourquoi ces gamins de merde ont-ils éprouvé le besoin de le frapper, de le blesser. Il aimerait leur poser une seule question. Était-ce avant ou après avoir vu la photo du porte-clef  ? Celle où ils sont joue contre joue. Où on les voit heureux et amoureux.

 

 

 


	20. Les sucettes à l'anis

Le défi du 7 juin était la vidéo de France Gall chantant "Les sucettes à l'anis" à voir ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1_OPtNyCqc

 

Une fois de plus, Lise a mis la radio qui diffuse tout un tas de vieux machins. Corentin fait la moue. Sa passion c'est le rap, le beatbox.  
—  Je me demande si France Gall savait ce qu'elle chantait. Elle dit que non. Cela semble difficile à croire. Et puis c'est du Gainsbourg, quoi, commente sa petite-amie.  
—  Alors, là tu vois, je m'en fous qu'elle sache ou pas. Ce n'est pas la question qui me vient à l'esprit quand tu me suces.  
Lise sursaute devant la vulgarité du terme et surtout l'exaspération qu'elle perçoit dans la voix de son compagnon. Elle le voit se mordiller les lèvres, il regrette déjà son emportement. Elle n'a pas l'intention de laisser passer ça.   
—  Un problème  ? interroge-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
—  Faire trois heures de route en compagnie de chanteurs sexagénaires m'agace particulièrement. J'ai vingt-trois ans. Tu sais ce que j'aime. A l'appart, c'est différent, je mets mon casque. Chacun a sa musique. Dès que nous sommes dans la voiture, tu choisis ce que nous écoutons sans jamais te préoccuper de mes goûts.  
—  En réalité, tu râles parce que ta mère, une fois de plus, a insisté tout le week-end pour qu'on se marie. Elle attend avec impatience des petits-enfants de son fils unique.  
—  Laisse ma mère, là où elle est. Je ne veux pas me marier. Point.  
—  ...  
—  Lise. Nous sommes trop jeunes. Tu as vingt deux ans à peine.  
—  Je suis d'accord avec toi et je ne sais même pas si je veux des enfants. J'ai ma carrière à bâtir. Certaines ballerines après une grossesse ne retrouvent pas leur niveau. Il y a les tournées. Un bébé a besoin de ses parents. Non, je ne pense pas être celle qu'elle espère. Tu devrais y réfléchir.


	21. Les applaudissements

Défi du 8 juin, cette photo :

 

 

Les danseurs échangent des coups d’œil amusés. Dans le terminal 1 de l'aéroport JF.Kennedy de New York, des soldats américains en provenance d'une base quelconque du Pacifique rentrent chez eux. Depuis le baiser en 2012 du sergent Brandon Morgan et son ami Dalan Wells dans une base militaire d'Hawaï affiché sur les réseaux sociaux, bien des couples gays des forces armées ont réclamé, de manière ostentatoire, le droit à afficher leur sexualité. C'est le cas de ce couple qui s'embrasse devant eux. Un jeune civil et son compagnon marines se retrouvent avec émotion.  
—  Ils y mettent du cœur, raille Sacha à ses côtés alors que manifestement leur étreinte s'enflamme.  
—  Je les comprends. Depuis combien de mois sont-ils séparés ? interroge Lucas.  
—  Ce n'est pas une raison pour le coucher sur le tarmac, insiste-t-il.  
—  Ils vont finir par nous donner des idées, commente John.  
—  Comme si tu avais besoin de ça, se moque Karol.  
John se marre et adresse à son compagnon un clin d’œil complice et suggestif.  
—  Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'en plaindre, je crois même que tu...  
C'est au tour de Karol de rire. Il enlace son amant et lui roule la pelle du siècle pour le faire taire. Toute la compagnie s'esclaffe, commente et finit par applaudir le couple de danseurs et les américains qui ont mis fin à leur embrassement. Ces derniers se tournent vers eux, leur adressent un sourire et un salut de la main.  
—  Ils ont l'air si heureux.  
—  Revenir auprès de celui qu'on aime est le plus grand des bonheurs quand il vous attend, qu'il vous regarde comme nul autre. Ses yeux vous font oublier tous les tourments où vous étiez sans lui. Vous avez besoin de le serrer pour être sûr qu'il est là, murmure Sacha avec ferveur.  
Lucas ferme les yeux.

 

 


	22. Le poids d'un regard

Défi du 9 juin, cette photo :

 

 

 

Lucas sent peser sur sa nuque le regard de Sacha. Comme hypnotisé, il se tourne vers lui. Il y a dans ce regard tout l'amour du monde et une certaine expression de défi qui le met au pied du mur. «  Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas  », semblent dire ses prunelles. Et il ne peut pas.

Vivre sans Sacha à ses côtés, il ne le conçoit pas. Vivre sans Rémi ? Impossible. Il serait incomplet. Il s'est déjà si souvent interrogé sur la complexité de ses sentiments. Rémi. Sacha. Leur vie serait tellement plus facile s'il n'y avait pas cette ambiguïté en lui. Mais elle existe. Peut-on modifier son moi profond ?  
—  Danseur, murmure son vis-à-vis.  
Il se contente d'un signe de tête sans le quitter des yeux. Quelle générosité il y a en cet homme. Une fois, une seule, il aimerait pouvoir... Il voudrait... Mais ensuite  ? Patrick fait entendre une petite toux qui le rappelle à l'ordre. Il soupire. Bien sûr, il a raison. Lucas esquisse un sourire peu convaincant.

Après ce cours instant de grâce – d'égarement –, il revient à la réalité, à sa vie quotidienne, aux répétitions qui battent leur plein, à son mari qui a terminé le service au Motus et s'avance vers eux.  
—  Tu sais, répond-il pourtant au message muet qui criait son amour avant de se reprendre et de s'adresser à Patrick. Bon, où en sont-ils  ? Le final est enfin prêt  ?  
Rémi pose une main sur son épaule, Lucas la serre avec tendresse.  
—  Ça a été  ? questionne-t-il.  
—  Grosse affluence, commente Rémi. La cuisine, la salle ont bien suivi. Les réservations du soir sont complètes. Deux services, précise-t-il.  
Lucas acquiesce du chef. Sa journée est loin d'être finie.  
—  On retourne au tableau 5, crie-t-il. Driss, Julien en remplacement des titulaires.

 

 


	23. La colocataire

Défi du 10 juin, deux icônes que l'on retrouve sur les fiches du site :

: harcèlement sexuel

: hurt comfort

 

 

 

Avachie sur le canapé, Eve attend sa colocataire. Elle est pressée de s'épancher dans son giron. Employée dans une société de courtage, elle était devant un écran d'ordinateur huit heures par jour. Huit heures qu'elle occupait plus à fuir les attentions gênantes de son chef de service qu'à travailler. Être jolie n'est pas toujours un avantage. Son harcèlement était le drame de sa vie. Elle ne savait comment lui échapper.

Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, ce cher homme est marié, père de famille. Sa femme passe de temps en temps au bureau. Non c'est non, mais à l'évidence ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Devenue la risée de ses collègues, elle se retrouvait sans cesse convoquée dans son antre sous de fallacieux prétextes. Pour l'encourager, la rassurer quand il lui faisait une remarque, il caressait ses doigts, son épaule, sa nuque. Elle en arrivait à frémir de dégoût. Étape suivante la main aux fesses dans l'ascenseur qu'il prenait en même temps qu'elle. Non. Fini.Terminé. 

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure la soulage. Anissa n'a pas d'horaire, elle répète parfois jusqu'à épuisement. Aujourd'hui, elle rentre tôt.  
—  Viens. Entre.  
Elle n'est pas seule. Elle ne peut pas lui faire ça. Pas ce soir. Anissa pousse devant elle un garçon brun.  
—  Eve, présente-t-elle. Bernard, mon partenaire dans La longue errance. Assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu bois  ?  
—  Bonjour, lance le danseur en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.  Une limonade, un cola froid si possible  ?  
—  Et toi  ?  
—  J'ai démissionné, jette-t-elle en guise de réponse et elle se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
—  Excuse-moi, mon chou, dit Bernard en se levant précipitamment après avoir avalé son verre cul sec. J'ai oublié, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kei.  
—  Désolée. On se voit demain, souffle son amie en l'embrassant familièrement.

 

 


	24. Bâtir un avenir

Le défi du 11 juin consistait en une photo :

 

 

Un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, Victor surplombe Joaquin étendu sur son lit. Il le regarde dormir. Il est beau, son homme. Imparfait, oui. Fait pour lui, aussi. Dans quelques instants, il le réveillera avec force baisers. Victor est amoureux et Joaquin a changé sa vie. Il était un solitaire, s'occupant peu des autres. Son univers se résumait à Toine avec qui il a une relation étroite. Jusqu'à Joaquin. Celui-ci s'est de suite entendu avec son frère qui l'a accepté tout naturellement. Le déchirement d'un conflit lui a été épargné. Quand Toine aura son bac et dix-huit ans, il habitera avec Victor où que ce soit. Il l'a promis. Comme lui, il fuira le beau-père qui déplore quotidiennement la malédiction d'avoir deux beaux-fils gays. Pas un. Deux. Qu'avait donc qu'avait donc commis leur mère pour mériter ainsi la colère de dieu  ? Un taré.

  
Joaquin remue en son sommeil. Victor sourit, caresse sa joue, effleure ses lèvres des siennes.  
—  Bonjour, mon cœur.  
—  Viens ici, répond-il en l'attirant.  
Ses bras se referment. Il se blottit dans sa chaleur qu'il avait quittée afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner comme toujours lorsque son petit-ami passe la nuit là. Ce qui signifie de plus en plus souvent. Son portable sonne, Joaquin consulte le message.  
—  Lucas.  
La complicité des danseurs du Béjart Ballet Paris avec leur directeur l'étonne encore. Ils semblent former une grande famille loin des rivalités qui agitent la plupart des compagnies. Il a hâte et peur d'y émigrer. Il les rencontrera cet été. Matte aussi. Joaquin a beau le rassurer, il sait qu'il a compté. Il a vu des vidéos où ils dansaient ensemble. Cela ne peut mentir.  
—  Tu rêves, amour  ?  
—  Que te veut-il  ?  
—  Je lui ai demandé de me prévenir si un appartement se libérait au domaine des Perrière. Il faut prévoir.

 

 


	25. Séville et nos amours

Le défi du 12 juin consistait à employer quatre mots minimum de la liste suivante :

resquiller  
limonade  
fraise  
sushi  
initiative  
sigisbée

 

Repu, Erik soupire de satisfaction. Il caresse tendrement la courbe de reins de son petit-ami. Lui clair de peau a une belle couleur pain d'épice. Après un séjour dans le bassin méditerranéen, la compagnie est revenue avant-hier soir. Hardouin était chez lui. Il découvrait le sud de l'Espagne, Séville, sa ville, où il aurait voulu le guider. Trois semaines d'absence. Les longues conversations via internet n'avaient fait qu'exacerber son besoin de lui.

Depuis qu'il a regagné Paris, Hardouin agit en véritable **sigisbée**. Il l'a emmené prendre un apéritif à une terrasse – une **limonade** , l'alcool n'est pas son truc –, puis dîner dans un bar à **sushis**. Après une flânerie en amoureux, main dans la main, sur les quais de la Seine, il a pris l' **initiative** de rentrer. Comme ça, sans le consulter. Bizarrement, le colocataire d'Hardouin était invisible. Sur la table de nuit, son chéri avait préparé des flûtes et un plat de **fraises** ramenées miraculeusement du Portugal. Une bouteille de champagne, un bol de chantilly étaient venu compléter ces attentions romantiques. Vite rejointes par un flacon de lubrifiant aux senteurs d'agrumes. Il n'avait pu **resquiller** et avait dégusté avec stoïcisme le vin pétillant à même l'épiderme chaud de son amant trouvant en fin de compte un charme certain à la chose.  
—  Viens ici, murmure Hardouin.  
Erik pose la tête sur épaule.  
—  Tu m'as manqué. Ta ville est fascinante, j’aimerais que tu me la fasses visiter mieux cet été. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sans toi un mois. On pourrait descendre en Espagne avec Manu et Yvan, remonter aux Perrière en septembre avec eux. Ils connaissent une petite auberge à Punta Umbria, sur la côte atlantique très abordable.  
Mais Erik ne l'écoute plus, il a calé sur un mot.  
—  En septembre  ?  
—  Je reste comme stagiaire au Béjart Ballet Paris la saison prochaine.


	26. Les regrets

Le défi du 13 juin était une vidéo de la chanson de Francis Lalanne (1) : [La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit je t'aime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MowE7qcErQ8)

 

 

 

_" La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"_   
_C'était un mec qui me l'a dit._   
_La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"_   
_C'était un mec qui me l'a dit. "_

Léonard s'émeut des paroles de la chanson de Francis Lalanne. Il n'apprécie pas le chanteur. Ni même la chanson. Elle fait simplement remonter en lui des souvenirs, doux et amers. Il ne connaissait pas encore Emily. Il papillonnait à droite et à gauche. Des filles. Des femmes parfois. Pour le sexe.

  
Il a rencontré Johann dans un bar gay à Lausanne où il était de sortie avec quelques élèves de Rudra. Il regardait les gens. Vraiment. Il les écoutait. Aussi. Il avait un sourire franc et séduisant. Il n'avait plus vu que lui. Il s'était revu toujours au même endroit. Par hasard. Tout au moins Léonard le disait, mais il espérait l'y trouver. Ils discutaient des heures durant. De rien. De beaucoup de choses. Johann est venu le voir danser. Il est passé à plusieurs reprises le chercher à la librairie où il travaillait pour aller dîner.

  
Il n'est pas gay, il n'a jamais couché avec un mec. Johann le savait. Cette amitié, qui n'en était pas une, attirait Léonard irrésistiblement. Et puis. Et puis, c'est arrivé. Il faisait beau. Ils étaient installés à une terrasse bondée devant le lac Léman. Seuls. Entourés d'étrangers. Johann l'avait, certainement, voulu ainsi.  
— Je t'aime, a-t-il dit en le fixant de son regard clair.  
Il est resté là, muet. Incapable de réagir. De dire qu'il avait des sentiments envers lui et qu'il ne savait pas les définir. Voyant son silence, il a souri tristement et sans un mot il est sorti de sa vie. Johann. Du bout des doigts, Léonard caresse les breloques de son porte-clefs, un danseur, un livre d'argent qu'il lui a offerts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Les paroles :

 

La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"    
C'était un mec qui me l'a dit.    
La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"    
C'était un mec qui me l'a dit.    
  
Il m'a pas regardé    
L'air grave et langoureux    
Les pupilles bandées    
Le biceps amoureux    
Il n'avait pas le regard    
De ceux qu'ont rien dans le cœur    
Comme tous ces p'tits ringards    
Qui jouent les grands... tombeurs    
Il m'a regardé simplement    
Avec des yeux qui r'gardent vraiment    
Pas de sourire et pas d’œillade    
Pas de cinéma et pas d'aubade    
Il m'a dit ça comme quand c'est vrai    
Il m'a dit ça de mon plein gré    
Avec un sourire qui pleure    
Comme quand les cœurs ne sont pas à l'heure    
J'me suis senti con ce jour-là    
De ne pas savoir répondre à ça    
  
La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"    
C'était un mec qui me l'a dit.    
La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"    
C'était un mec qui me l'a dit.    
  
Pendant qu'il me regardait    
Ca flanchait dans mes yeux    
Et plus il me regardait    
Plus mon pouls sonnait creux    
Le cœur comme un marteau    
La tête comme un pourquoi    
J'étais mal dans ma peau    
Pourtant, il y avait pas de quoi    
Pourtant il m'a pas fait du plat    
Comme un mec avec une nana    
J'ai fait celui qui veut rien entendre    
J'ai fait celui qui veut pas comprendre    
Et j'ai bredouillé quelques mots    
Des trucs qui sonnaient un peu faux    
Du style moi aussi je t'aime bien    
Tout le monde ici, tous les copains    
J'me suis senti con ce jour-là    
De ne pas être comme lui, d'être comme moi    
  
La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"    
C'était un mec qui me l'a dit.    
La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"    
C'était un mec qui me l'a dit    
  
Il a souri tout bas    
Juste avant de partir    
On n'avait lui et moi    
Plus grand chose à se dire    
On s'est revu un jour    
On ne s'est rien dit du tout    
A chacun son amour    
C'est pas le mien, voilà tout.    
Aimer les filles ou les garçons    
Aimer, c'est aimer de toute façon    
Mais...    
  
La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime"    
C'était un mec qui me l'a dit.    
La plus belle fois qu'on m'a dit "je t'aime" 

C'était un mec qui me l'a dit.

 


End file.
